


Sweet Touches

by pimatae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha!Chanyeol, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Omega!Baekhyun, Smut, kadi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimatae/pseuds/pimatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’I like you’’ Baekhyun blinked sluggishly, still high from Chanyeol’s sweet touches and his heart started to beat rapidly. Chanyeol liked him.</p>
<p>‘’I think I like you too’’ Baekhyun whispered with a small smile and Chanyeol chuckled, lovingly kissing the Omega’s forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Touches

''This is not my day'' Kyungsoo stifled a laugh mouth full of chocolate cereal.

Baekhyun's first symptoms of heat started to appear a few days ago, which was not entirely too bad since they were always prepared for it. Both Omegas tended to buy enough suppressants, bottled water and dry food and stack it to avoid leaving their nests once they made them.

Spending a heat alone was horrible, and while Kyungsoo had a perfectly capable Alpha who could take care of him during heats, Baekhyun was alone. He was stubborn, the idea of submitting so foreign yet ringing at the back of his head but his determination was stronger and he tended to push his wolf back in the shadows before his Omega ins tics could take over.

Packs still existed, even in this modern era yet both of them decided to wait a little longer -graduating from high school and college- before actually consider joining one. Packs were family, bonds floating between them and while the law protected Omegas from the harm of old traditions, they were still apprehensive of the idea of belonging to someone else. Kyungsoo's mate, a nice Alpha by the name Jongin tried a lot of times to talk to them the idea of joining his pack and somehow Baekhyun knew he was holding Kyungsoo back, even when the later denied it.

An unmated Omega was still new for the society, and while Baekhyun tried his hardest to stomp on his status as a submissive, deep down he craved the affection a pack and an Alpha could bring.

''You are not planning to go to your classes like that, right?''

''Do you think I'm that stupid?''

Kyungsoo hid a small smile behind his glass of orange juice and watched Baekhyun's feverish face for a moment.

''You know, you can always call someone to take care of you''

The feverish Omega arched an eyebrow and huffed. Spending his heat with an Alpha was something he never considered, since his last bad experience with a too possessive guy tried to keep him locked in his apartment even when his heat ended. He couldn't remember for his life what happened through it since he wanted to block the feeling of rough hands and the echo of moans, he didn't remember if he liked or hated it, he just knew the Alpha did his job by ending his heat with his knot and when he tried to leave he couldn't.

Kyungsoo's mate had to forcefully save him and a fight almost broke through, but the other Alpha knew better than to challenge someone from the pack Jongin belonged to. Packs had their trade mark names and signatures tattooed in their bodies, Jongin's a beautiful pattern of an eye inside a triangle and his pack's symbol in his chest over his heart. Once saved from it Baekhyun swore to the Moon Goddess he wouldn't even let another Alpha touch him.

''Really Soo?'' Baekhyun muttered and moved his spoon on the mush that was now his cereal.

''I can always ask Jongin to ask one of his pack mates''

The heat was starting to become kind of annoying, Baekhyun releasing it with especial toys yet it was never enough.

''What if one of them ends up being another fucked up shit?''

''Eh, we can always save your ass later''

Both Omegas smiled.

 

-

 

Once Kyungsoo left the apartment he made sure to spray some perfume in front of the door before actually leaving. Baekhyun's aroma was strong and sweet and he was sure to lure curious Alphas to his door.

He was worried internally, years and years at Baekhyun's side made him conscious of Alphas even when they didn't actually do anything to him. He didn't exactly knew what was Baekhyun's problem with them, since Alphas and Omegas needed each other no matter what.

'Maybe the idea of pups scares him?'

It could be, or not. He wasn't sure, since the talk about pups was something they didn't actually touch no matter how many years they have known each other. Sure, breeding and giving birth was an Omega's duty in a pack to make sure the bloodline of the Alpha could keep living but in this new modern world Omegas had the rights over their bodies finally and if they just didn't want pups, no matter how ward their instincts forced them, they could just simply not have them.

The idea of children scared Kyungsoo, so maybe it was the same with Baekhyun. He had spent his last two heats with Jongin and he never felt as cherished as he did with the Alpha.

He met Jongin in a small gathering the first day their classes started, sharing some booze and food. Packs presented themselves, others didn't and the rogues usually watched from afar. Kyungsoo didn't belong in a pack nor did Baekhyun and both were Omegas, so they stayed near the open door enjoying the fresh air and the cold drinks in their hands.

Jongin's pack mates weren't present, often avoiding social gatherings like those rumors said. No one knew why, other claimed they were afraid of being challenged, other claimed they had their heads up their asses too high, other were just glad they weren't present. Yet Jongin was there, with a small smirk watching the other wolves murmur, bow to him sometimes, other would walk to him to greet and yet he was just there to represent his pack who in all honestly, was too lazy to attend an event like that.

And he saw Kyungsoo, small and pretty with pale skin and big eyes and he felt the tension, the bond and the want to _claim._ The little omega smelled spicy and delicious he almost felt his mouth water and the thought of how he would taste. Of course he didn't miss the other Omega who was almost as pretty in his eyes as Kyungsoo, yet what made his attention differ for a moment was how tensed he looked.

He decided he liked them.

Kyungsoo was sweet and charming, with pretty hands and small smirks hid under a poker face he usually wore. He was a tease and Jongin absolutely _loved_ it. Baekhyun was a feisty one, with too rude remarks and his pretty blue eyes judging his every moment yet he was funny and likeable once he lowered his defenses. He wanted them to join him, to join his pack and meet the others.

But Baekhyun was stubborn, hard to convince and he was sure Kyungsoo wouldn't move a foot if Baekhyun didn't move it first. He was frustrated, he knew how good of the pair would click in their pack and how happy Kris would get to add two more members to their already to their family.

He knew if he convinced Baekhyun, Kyungsoo would come to them easily as well.

Kyungsoo wasn't as afraid of packs as he usually told to appease Baekhyun. And he wanted to join Jongin's secret pack and he kind of have a plan already.

The sun was bright and the streets were filled with walking people, and he internally cheered once he visualized Jongin's car parked at the other street and the later waiting for him with a smile in his face. Once in front of the Alpha he sighed dreamily and hugged him, hiding his face in Jongin's neck.

''You look lovely with that shirt'' The Alpha's voice purred in his ear and Kyungsoo trembled.

''Let's go?'' Kyungsoo murmured and took Jongin's hand in his own for a moment before climbing into the car.

They shared small conversation, Kyungsoo munching some peanuts Jongin brought with him. They talked about everything and anything, the streets disappearing behind and mountains and small fields appeared after them and once Kyungsoo saw the manor he smiled.

''You know, there's something bothering me''

Jongin looked at his Omega silently, waiting.

''Baekhyun's heat is starting one of this days and he has no one to spend it with him, again'' Kyungsoo whispered, playing with his phone for a moment ''I was wondering… does anyone in your pack is still unmated?''

''What are you suggesting?'' Jongin smirked gleefully.

''Well you see, I'm kind of tired of having to leave my apartment so maybe one of your Alpha friends could… you know''

''I don't know, Soo'' Jongin murmured for a moment ''You know, our head Alpha just found someone and the others are already mated. There's someone but he doesn't want to set head yet''

''Who is it?''

''Chanyeol-hyung. He's been fooling around too much lately and Kris is kind of getting mad about it but we can't do anything about it, you know? It's not like we can control his dick or something'' Kyungsoo slapped him slightly in the arm and Jongin snorted ''Seriously. Also, I don't think they are compatible… don't get offended, Baekhyun is just… kind of a diva?''

Now Kyungsoo snorted and clapped slightly.

''Maybe''

''Maybe, yes. The thing is Chanyeol-hyung is an asshole, he has a diploma and everything and I'm not so sure that your little diva is gonna even like him a bit'' Jongin finished, moving his hand in the air then interlacing his fingers with Kyungsoo's. The Omega huffed, feeling Jongin's thumb caress the skin of his hand.

''I haven't met this Chanyeol guy though''

''He's usually coming home way later than any of us. From what I heard, he may join us today. You know there's so much of his shit Kris is can handle for a while before he explodes and he absolutely hates when one of us misses the weekly lunch'' Kyungsoo smiled and climbed out of the car, interlacing his fingers once again after Jongin took his bag out of the car.

 

-

Exodus was the name of Jongin's pack. Some of the members used nicknames, others not. Jongin's usually went by Kai in front of other pack mates. The manor they lived in was spacious and beautifully build, with nice indoor decorations and a big backyard to shift for their wolves to run freely. Kyungsoo loved the atmosphere of brotherly love in the air every time he was invited.

''Kyungsoo!'' Suho greeted him with open arms and a sweet smile, Kyungsoo bowing slightly at the Beta ''It's always a pleasure to be back'' smiling, he walked along Suho and Jongin who were chattering quietly the sound of plates and the aroma of food surrounding them once they made it into the dining room.

In the middle of it, a long table was standing decorated with some flowers and the food. Kyungsoo wasn't used to all this luxury and somehow made him feel uncomfortable. Alphas tended to be pampered by society, especially those who were born with the leadership the title Head Alpha brought upon them. Kris was one of the youngest and strongest Head Alphas out there, it was no wonder he could afford such a ridiculous place with its ridiculous things.

Kris was sitting in the biggest chair who almost looked like a small throne, at his side a lovely tall Omega -Kyungsoo sensed- who was sharing a rather pouty expression with the Alpha.

''Well we only need Chanyeol and Luhan to arrive and we can start to eat'' Suho sighed happily, watching with dreamy eyes his pack.

''Ah! Kyungso!'' Another Alpha quickly stood up from his chair and hugged the small Omega, Jongin growling slightly but sighing in defeat as Kris gaze fell on him ''Calm your tits Kai, you know I have a mate'' Chen shared a smirk and stick out his tongue making Jongin roll his eyes. Kyungsoo just sighed internally.

In all honest, he was indeed happy to share some time with Jongin's pack but he was curious about the Alpha they talked about in the car. Baekhyun was lonely and probably his heat would hit him in two or three days and he needed someone who could help him through it.

The small group shared some small conversation, talking mostly about college and other packs still waiting for the other two to appear. And they did, Luhan ran with a crazed look in his eyes and his messy pretty brown hair all over the place with Sehun behind him who looked ready to burst out in laughter.

''Sorry we are late!'' Luhan wheezed and smacked Sehun in the arm, the later groaning in pain and laughing a little.

''What happened?'' Kris asked but he already had an idea.

''Luhan smells good, that's all'' Sehun snorted with a very blank expression running away from his Omega who looked ready to stab him with a fork.

 

''Can't you keep it in your pants or something?'' Chen muttered, zipping the strawberry smoothie and biting the straw. Sehun arched an eyebrow ''Go fuck a banana or something'' Tao snorted rather loudly and Chen glared at him before shouting ''It was just **one** time!''

Kyungsoo looked horrified.

''Okay it's- it's not what you think!'' Chen scandalized stood up looking at Kyungsoo and a smirking Minseok at his side, Jongin smacking his face with the table and before the conversation could keep going the last Alpha appeared, with a confused expression.

''What's with the screaming?'' Chanyeol's voice echoed in the room followed by Yixing who was carrying a tray of small pastries.

''You finally decided to show up?'' Kris growled and Suho glared at Chanyeol for a moment before the later put his hand in the air in a rather submissive expression ''Alright, calm your shit Kris. I'm here already''

Chanyeol was a tall one, with white hair and big dark eyes and a rather muscular form. Kyungsoo arched his eyebrows at the way Kris was spoken to, since being Head Alpha required that all his pack members knew their places. Such a disrespectful way of talking to his Head Alpha, it seemed Chanyeol just didn’t care about it; strangely, Kris just sighed tiredly and didn’t even try to scold him.

Kyungsoo watched, observing their forms and the tense stare session both Alphas had. Tao sitting just at Kris’ side cowered slightly at Chanyeol’s eyes and stood up muttering something before leaving the room. He saw from the corner of his eyes how the others stood up as well and started leaving one by one, feeling Jongin’s hand take his and make him go along.

Once out, Kyungsoo asked with his eyes and Jongin sighed.

‘’Chanyeol is the second in command’’ The Alpha scrunched his nose ‘’He was actually going to be Head Alpha before Kris even appeared’’ Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed ‘’Kris is from China like some of our members, it so happens Chanyeol was already chosen as the Head Alpha but once the elders met Kris they decided he was better put in the lead and of course Chanyeol didn’t take that very well’’

Jongin saw Suho stare at them and remained silent for a moment.

‘’They are constantly fighting over the position even if they say they don’t’’ Suho spoke scratching his arm distractedly ‘’Mostly is Chanyeol’s doing since Kris is over that game they played the first months our pack was formed and Chanyeol being still unmated is taking a hold on his instincts’’

‘’What do you mean?’’ Kyungsoo muttered watching Tao biting his lower lip and standing near the doorway of the dining room where both Alphas still were.

‘’Well Tao is Kris’ mate. It’s helping Kris control his instincts better and manage the pack with more patience, I don’t exactly know how to explain it but since Chanyeol hasn’t actually set head it’s taking a toll on his wolf and it’s a constant push on himself, to fight the Head Alpha to return to his old position’’ Suho finished smiling sadly for a moment and turned around once he saw Sehun peek his head from the kitchen’s doorframe.

‘’Are they still there?’’

‘’Yeah, at least we haven’t heard a growl’’

Kyungsoo felt rather uncomfortable with the tense atmosphere and it should have been too obvious because Jongin’s fingers caressed his neck for a moment.

‘’It’s fine. They always figure it out in the end, Chanyeol is just an idiot’’ Jongin muttered smiling and turned around when Chen and Sehun ran from the house to the backyard screaming and laughing, chasing each other.

‘’So what Chanyeol need is a mate?’’

‘’Uhm’’ Tao leaned on a wall hugging himself and Suho continued ‘’To put it simply, yes. He needs to find his mate’’

Jongin watched Kyungsoo’s face for a moment before realizing it.

‘’You seriously don’t think that’s going to work’’ The Alpha spoke watching his Omega shrug.

‘’What is it?’’ Chen spoke, hair covered in leafs followed by Sehun who looked grumpy.

‘’I have a friend who’s unmated as well-‘’

‘’Soo, please’’ Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and ignored the Alpha’s pouty expression ‘’He’s going to be in heat in a couple of days and I don’t know… Chanyeol is unmated and my friend is unmated…’’ He finished watching intently at Suho who was holding back a smile.

‘’I don’t think it’s going to work that easily. Chanyeol is a player: play and leave’’ Chen smiled ‘’But you can introduce your friend to him’’

‘’Maybe they will like each other-‘’ Tao spoke up quietly and shut up as quickly as he opened his mouth when he saw Chanyeol leave the dining room and stop once he saw the little audience watching him.

‘’What?’’ He growled and another growl was heard behind him, Kris appearing with a rather murderous look ‘’You will not leave this house Chanyeol’’ The later growled menacingly showing his teeth and his dark eyes sparkled red for a moment ‘’Try and stop me’’ Both Alphas shared an intense eye lock and Suho got between them with his palms in the air.

‘’Let’s calm down’’ The Beta turned towards Chanyeol ‘’Please Yeol, it’s been a while since we all sat and spent time like a proper family’’

Chanyeol looked troubled for a moment, almost guilty shoulders slumping with a sigh. Kris huffed angrily with Tao all over him muttering soft words in his ear.

‘’Alright’’

-

Dinner wasn’t as bad as Kyungsoo thought it would be, after the tense atmosphere left both Alphas everyone seemed to relax and enjoy themselves. The Omega observed the tall Alpha and once dinner was over he excused himself, remembering poor Baekhyun back home who surely would be sulking being alone all day.

What he didn’t expect was Chanyeol approaching him once Jongin was told to help pick up the plates off the table.

‘’You, hey’’ The Alpha’s deep voice catch his attention and Kyungsoo turned around, hands full with dishes and silverware.

‘’Yes?’’

‘’You are Kai’s mate, right?’’

Kyungsoo blushed slightly and nodded. Not exactly mates, since his neck wasn’t showing a mark yet. They were waiting for his heat to start to mate properly and unite with the bond.

‘’Welcome to the family’’ Chanyeol smiled and Kyungsoo felt more at ease. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as his pack mates talked about. The Alpha was just turning around to leave and help out when he felt Kyungsoo’s tiny hand in his arm.

‘’Uh, are you perhaps seeing someone?’’

Chanyeol’s eyes looked scandalized for a moment.

‘’Dude, I’m not touching what Kai already claimed-‘’

‘’No, you disgusting pig’’ Kyungsoo sneered after understanding Chanyeol’s words, the Alpha barked a laugh and hid his large hands inside the back pockets of his jeans ‘’I was wondering if you would be interested in meeting a friend’’

‘’Omega or Beta?’’

‘’Omega’’

‘’Is she pretty?’’ Chanyeol cocked his head and Kyungsoo felt the urge to hit him.

‘’He’s rather pretty may I saw myself’’ Kyungsoo admitted watching Chanyeol’s eyes twinkle in curiosity.

 ‘’A male Omega eh. Is he cute like you?’’

Kyungsoo scrunched his nose angrily ‘’You know what, forget it’’

‘’Wait!’’ Chanyeol was laughing again and for a tall menacing Alpha, he seemed almost stupid in Kyungsoo’s eyes ‘’I wanna meet him’’ The Alpha smiled again, all teeth and Kyungsoo felt almost felt Baekhyun’s judging stare in his back.

He bit his lip thinking for a moment and nodded.

Maybe he wasn’t going to regret this.

-

Baekhyun was furious.

Furious was not even half of what he was feeling. He was sweaty, gross and Kyungsoo was just lying there on the couch.

‘’Do you hate me that much!?’’ He cried, his headache worse than ever and he heard Kyungsoo sigh tiredly.

‘’He’s nice Baek, I met him and you need to socialize more’’

‘’I already do!’’

‘’Hanging out with Dean and Taemin it’s not enough’’

Baekhyun pouted and ran to his room, making a lot of noise and slamming his door close with enough force he was sure Kyungsoo will get angry.

The other Omega growled a little but ignored him. He was sure once Baekhyun had his share of dick and a knot he would stop his little diva attitude.

-

A few days passed and Baekhyun felt worse than ever, shaking and sweating with his skin over sensitive and almost inhaling suppressants. Kyungsoo spent most of his time out of the apartment, claiming he didn’t want his own heat to trigger because of Baekhyun’s annoying presence and hormones.

He was rather lonely, and one morning he decided maybe a walk around the street wouldn’t be too bad. He took his suppressants, sprayed some perfume over himself and in light clothes he went out inhaling the fresh and clean cold air of November.

They lived in a nice zone, with pretty houses and condos and a park nearby. The few people out were dressed in warm coats and scarves and Baekhyun felt kind of out of place but his heated skin wasn’t exactly asking for more layers of clothes. Some Alphas and Beta stared at him but he walked confidently, ignoring them and making his way towards his favorite bakery. It was a small place with nice comfy chairs and couches and the staff knew him since he tended to study or spent most of his time there.

‘’Ah, Baekhyun!’’ A pretty waiter smiled at him, hair pulled up in a messy ponytail and Baekhyun felt himself smiling. Taeyeon was a nice girl, too pretty and a good Alpha ‘’How have you been? It’s been a while since the last time you came’’

Baekhyun felt rather dizzy in her presence, Alpha pheromones making his wolf howl internally.

‘’Sorry, I just have a lot in my mind lately’’ If Taeyeon noticed anything, she didn’t voiced it out. She just nodded and scurried towards the back after Baekhyun muttered his order.

Maybe some hot chocolate would make him feel better.

Once his order came he stared at it concentrated, feeling rather dizzy by the aroma of the few Alpha and Beta inside the little shop. And yet he couldn’t find himself wanting to go back home, to the little nest he already built in his bed. It was… too quiet. Kyungsoo’s presence lately irritated him, if it was because he was an Omega or just the fact he offered him to an unknown Alpha, he didn’t know.

The worst part is, he was actually considering it. He was 20 years old, he was lonely and he craved the touch and affection Alphas brought with them once they mated. It was a traumatic experience that one time he decided to actually spend one of his heat with another one, but it felt wrong. Not only the fact the guy ended up being a psychopath, just the warmth of his body in his bed felt bad.

Just a body warming his bed.

Baekhyun cocked his head in wonder, watching a couple share some small touches in a table close to his. He often wondered what would feel being wanted not only for his body or by his status, if not for himself: for who he was. He often felt envious of Kyungsoo and Jongin’s relationship, they both seemed to understand each other easily without words, small touches and secret smiles and it was everything Baekhyun wanted.

His hot chocolate was getting cold and he swirled the thick liquid with the small spoon, sighing internally and suddenly kind of sick. He scratched his neck, feeling his skin itch suddenly and his body over heat. He scrunched his nose, biting his lip squirming in his seat. He didn’t know why he was suddenly acting like this, he took his suppressants before leaving his apartment.

A sudden smell hit him hard, warm and cozy like the sun in his skin and coffee and his eyes wandered to the door of the shop where an Alpha walked in with two other behind him. He found himself gasping slightly in pain at the sudden sharp jolt going through his body and his eyes found a pair who was watching him intensely.

Baekhyun gulped and stood up weakly, wanting to run away. Was his heat starting officially? He didn’t want it to know, especially out of his safe apartment. He froze once he felt the dampness spreading in his pants and hastily throwing some bills in the table, he hurried out of the shop feeling the same pair of eyes following him.

He ran. And ran, and ran gasping for air his legs wobbling under him and his vision getting blurry. His body was so, so hot and he wanted to rip his clothes off of it. Once he arrived in his condo he didn’t know how he managed to climb the stairs but he did and with shaky hands he took his keys out of his pocket, what he didn’t notice was the sudden presence behind him until he was pinned to the door.

‘’W-What-‘’ He squeaked, feeling like fainting the same aroma he smelled in the coffee shop was back, stronger smelling like heaven, coffee and _Alpha_ and he couldn’t contain the moan that left his lips. The Alpha behind him was nosing his neck, pressing his face near his scent glands and he almost fell to the floor when he felt a tongue on them but strong arms hold him before it could happen.

He whined, the Alpha licking his cheek and he felt large hands caressing the skin of his waist and belly lifting the thin shirt he was wearing.

‘’You smell so, _so_ good’’ The Alpha growled deeply in his ear and Baekhyun trembled feeling small and mewling feeling his slick trail down his legs in his pants ‘’Open that door, now’’ The Alpha growled again and Baekhyun felt his throat grow dry, something screaming far away in his head but he ignored it once the man behind him rutted his hips and Baekhyun felt the bulge of his erection against his ass he shut down anything that wasn’t his instincts.

Once the door was open, the Alpha carried him and slammed the door shut with the lock. Baekhyun saw the world upside down for a moment before he was thrown over his bed –or was it Kyungsoo’s? He didn’t know- and then the heat went over the top. His body ached, and he found himself whining and crying pulling his clothes the Alpha on top of him watching with a predatory glint in his eyes. Baekhyun opened his legs shamelessly and whined happily when the Alpha’s hands helped him out of the constricting clothes.

Baekhyun could barely see through the blurry haze the heat put him in, but he watched enchanted at this Alpha with white hair and pretty dark eyes and really big hands and for a moment he feared, he didn’t know this person-

Any thought left his mind once a tongue licked his right nipple and sucked it, Baekhyun whined high in his throat back arching and hands taking hold of that soft messy white hair, the Alpha licking and biting just tasting.

‘’A-Ah-‘’ Baekhyun moaned brokenly when he felt hands caress his thighs and squeeze them, the Alpha almost purring in delight at the soft skin.

‘’You have such pretty skin’’ Deep voice echoed in Baekhyun’s brain and he felt like fainting when those large fingers caressed his ass with his own slick and pressed his gaping pink hole ‘’I can’t wait to be inside you’’ And the Omega nodded desperately because yes, fuck yes he wanted this man cock inside him and he couldn’t wait any longer finding himself pulling harshly at the coat and clothes the Alpha was wearing and before he could do anything else, he was pinned in the bed, face meeting mattress and he whined in distress when he couldn’t feel the Alpha’s body over him.

He turned around and saw the man undressing, throwing his clothes harshly all over the floor and he gaped at nice toned arms and pretty slightly tanned skin and protruding collarbones and he squeezed his legs together in excitement when he visualized the man’s bulge still strapped in his boxers and Baekhyun found himself kneeling in the bed in front of the Alpha tugging those boxers down and moaning at the sight of a the big fat head of the Alpha’s cock.

Licking his lips, Baekhyun nosed his way in the man’s navel, the aroma stronger and so hot his thighs quivering and he could feel more slick running down his thighs and asshole and he opened his mouth obscenely, pink tongue darting and licking a small bead of pre-cum in the tip of the Alpha’s cock.

The Alpha groaned, watching the Omega lose himself in his aroma pretty body all flushed and wet for him and Chanyeol couldn’t believe he couldn’t control himself enough to stop himself of following this Omega but the smell was so overwhelming and he couldn’t think rationally any longer when the Omega pulled down his boxers entirely and engulfed his cock.

‘’Fuck’’ Chanyeol hissed, the Omega whining deep in his throat licking and sucking like it was candy, pink lips all around his thick cock and Chanyeol’s fingers grabbed fistfuls of soft brown hair, the Omega’s pretty blue eyes watching him with tears in them and desperation shining.

And the small thing took it deep in his throat, saliva running down his mouth and neck and the sight was enough to snap what little control Chanyeol had. He pushed the Omega down in the bed again, kissing that pretty pink mouth in an aggressive dominant kiss that had the poor thing gasping and whining opening his legs wide open only for Chanyeol, cock twitching once he saw that pretty pink hole again.

Licking his way down in swollen nipples, soft belly he engulfed the small Omega’s cock and tasted the sweet slick feeling the Omega arch his back and lift his hips shaking and wailing in pleasure making Chanyeol’s cock twitch again and he squeezed those sinful thighs in his fingers watching the skin turn whiter for a moment then red and Chanyeol loved it and parted the Omega’s ass cheeks and licked a long strip with his tongue over the quivering and gaping pink hole.

Baekhyun felt he was going to die, he grabbed anything he could trying to maintain himself together but the Alpha was putting him together and disarming him with his tongue deep in his ass and those large hands massaging whatever skin they could get on. He whined high in his throat desperate, he wanted-

‘’Please, please’’ He babbled, tears running down his face ‘’Please, _Alpha_ , I want-‘’

‘’Shhh, I got you baby’’ Chanyeol inserted two fingers in one go and Baekhyun cried out in pleasure body twisting and he felt dizzy with how little air he could breathe with his walls clamping down in those thick fingers who curled and he saw white, black and only that Alpha who looked wild and as desperate as he felt.

The Omega was so _wrecked_ , pink nipples swollen and blue eyes lost in pleasure and Chanyeol couldn’t take it any longer wetting his fingers in the Omega’s slick and slurping them savoring the sweet taste before slicking his cock and pushing the Omega’s legs over his shoulders. He rubbed the fat head of his cock in the Omega’s asshole and pushed in one smoothly go growling and hearing the Omega gasp and whine high he was sure the people in the street heard it.

‘’Oh s-shit, oh _oh’’_ Baekhyun gasped brokenly, hands grabbing the Alpha’s biceps in a death grip clawing the skin with his nails feeling the Alpha move and he felt so full, it felt so so **good**.

Chanyeol growled deep in his throat, hips moving fast and rough the wet sound of skin slapping echoing in the room and the Omega’s wrecked moans and whines driving him crazy, the smell the soft skin and those pretty blue eyes and he bit hard those petite shoulders and licked the Omega’s ear whispering with a deep voice.

‘’So tight and wet, only for me. Look at you, _fuck_ , look how your ass is swallowing me’’ The Omega cried hips meeting his thrusts ‘’You want my knot baby? Hm?’’ He increased the already brutal pace and Baekhyun keened high in his throat nodding, walls clamping tightly around the Alpha’s cock and he grabbed the man’s neck and kissed him all tongue and wet when he started to feel the knot swelling opening him more.

He felt so full, so wrecked and wet and the Alpha looked so lost in his rut, pushing his cock deep in Baekhyun’s ass growling and moaning high pinching those little pink buds in Baekhyun’s chest and the Omega arched his back when the knot started to swell, pain flaring and mixing with the already unbearable pleasure and Baekhyun _screamed_ when he felt the Alpha force the knot inside him once again, plush against his prostate and he lost it.

His body screamed and ached and Baekhyun felt like flying, white in his eyes and he felt the Alpha’s mouth in his neck, mouthing the soft heated skin moaning brokenly and Baekhyun’s ass filled with warm cum.

Chanyeol was lost, tongue darting to lick the Omega’s pretty neck his hips rutting against those plush ass cheeks feeling like he was going back and forth in heaven and earth, the small Omega’s body feeling so good and so perfect under him and those pretty lips were so inviting he bit them softly, licking them and kissing the Omega until his cock was milked completely.

They laid there in bed gasping for air, Baekhyun feeling sated and tired and somehow happy and Chanyeol had his eyes closed, kissing Baekhyun’s neck in his happy orgasmic daze and both fell asleep plush together.

-

Kyungsoo felt bad. He knew he neglected his poor best friend and accompanied along with Jongin they walked into the Omega’s apartment.

Something didn’t feel right.

Jongin tensed and growled deep in his throat, Kyungsoo watching him confused then he smelled it himself. Sex, slick and an Alpha’s odor heavy in the air and he almost ran into Baekhyun’s room terrified but Jongin hold him, walking ahead and opening the Omega’s door slowly.

Kyungsoo watched his Alpha freeze and he walked hurriedly. He wasn’t expecting that.

Chanyeol, fucking Park Chanyeol was all over his best friend, his roommate who looked happy and sleepy with his ass full of cock and knot and the Alpha over him looked drugged.

‘’Let’s get out of here’’ Jongin looked constipated and mouthed the words nervously before closing the door and dragging a frozen Kyungsoo out of the apartment.

-

‘’Holy fucking shit’’ Jongin gasped, looked at this still frozen Omega who had his hands clasped over his mouth in pure horror ‘’Holy, fucking, **_shit_** ’’

Kyungsoo coughed, trying to get the images out of his head but the situation being this damn ridiculous was enough to almost make him laugh.

‘’Chanyeol and- and Baekhyun’’ Jongin cracked, laughing so hard he was crying against a wall, Kyungsoo still trying to process whatever the fuck was happening ‘’I can’t believe-‘’

The Omega closed his eyes, sighing deeply and held his breath for a moment before letting it go slowly with Jongin watching him with tears in his eyes.

‘’Well at least Baekhyun got someone to get him out of his heat’’

Kyungsoo only nodded.

-

Baekhyun woke up feeling like he was floating.

His body was deliciously aching in some parts, his legs where nonexistent and only his heartbeat was thumping in his ears repeatedly. Something was bothering him in the back of his head and that made him open his eyes slowly, blinking at the warm sunlight peeking through his curtains.

Somehow he started to feel his whole body again, and sat up. His heat was still there, like a crackling fire but tamed for the moment, his skin prickling with ghost touches where hands touched him, marked him and he gasped slightly at the sight of purple decorating his neck, hips and thighs.

‘’W-What..’’ Baekhyun whispered and yelped when he heard movement at his side. Right there was someone sitting comfortably in the chair he usually used to read or watch his dramas with his laptop.

‘That Alpha…’

Now that the haze of the heat was cleared from his mind he observed the man completely. Long legs were stretched, strong arms and white hair but what made him gulp was the sight of the same pair of dark deep eyes who watched him back at the coffee shop. The Alpha didn’t speak and neither Baekhyun. Both of them watched each other, eyes traveling down and up their naked bodies in silent wonder and lust and Baekhyun gulped feeling shy and hiding his naked legs under a blanket.

‘’How are you feeling?’’

The Alpha’s voice was deep, smooth and rich and Baekhyun shivered slightly, memories of that same voice whispering in his ear echoed in his mind and he found himself gulping again.

‘’I’m fine’’ He coughed, throat dry and rather painful and the Alpha nodded standing up naked without any shame making Baekhyun gawk.

‘’Good’’ The Alpha nodded picking up discarded clothes from the floor one by one and Baekhyun was still staring at him in wonder.

‘’What’s your name?’’

‘’Chanyeol’’

‘’Okay, uhm… _Chanyeol_. W-What happened yesterday…’’ Baekhyun muttered and felt the bed dip where Chanyeol sat now clad in a pair of dark boxers ‘’Yes?’’ The Alpha whispered near his lips, dark eyes locking with his and he felt the crackling fire of his heat rising slowly ‘’Come on, speak up’’

‘’You shouldn’t have… done that’’

‘’Hm? Done what?’’

‘’Y-You know what!’’ Baekhyun muttered looking at Chanyeol distracted feeling fingers caress one of his arms lovingly.

‘’What? Fuck you?’’

Baekhyun stuttered offended, face red and he huffed.

‘’Yes, exactly, fuck me’’

‘’Gladly’’ Chanyeol smirked and pushed him crawling over the Omega who yelped indignantly.

‘’G-Get off of me you pervert!’’ Baekhyun squeaked and push, the Alpha letting him and finally sitting back in the bed with that same smirk blooming his face ‘’How dare you!’’

‘’How dare me what?’’

‘’T-Take advantage of me like that! I don’t even know you!’’

‘’Take advantage of you how?’’

‘’Stop repeating my questions!’’

‘’You look cuter when you moan’’

Baekhyun opened his mouth angrily about to retort and maybe slap the motherfucker in the face before he was shut up with a sweet touch of lips against his, Chanyeol’s large hands taking hold of his chin and caressing his face with his lips.

‘’I don’t think it’s taking advantage if you were _begging_ me to fuck you and knot you’’ Chanyeol muttered, nosing Baekhyun’s nape lovingly ‘’Honestly, you should be glad it was me who followed you instead of another creep’’

‘’What makes you think I don’t think you are a creep?’’ Baekhyun gasped, feeling Chanyeol’s touch over the purple spots in his sensitive neck.

‘’Well, first, we should have something to eat’’ And like that, Chanyeol stood up smiling like a child and Baekhyun puffed his cheeks indignantly ‘’Come on, or does the princess what me to carry him?’’

‘’Don’t call me that!’’

‘’Yeah, the little princess wants me to carry him!’’ Chanyeol laughed slightly and took Baekhyun in his arms ignoring the protest and small hits the Omega was pounding in his back.

Both made his way rather messily out of the room and Baekhyun let Chanyeol sit him on the small couch near the kitchen, arms crossed in front of his chest and an offended expression adorning his face.

‘’Okay princess, what’s your name?’’

‘’Stop calling me that, and it’s Baekhyun’’

‘’Alright Baekhyun, what would you like for breakfast? Ah… what do you even have here?’’ The Alpha opened the freezer and Baekhyun stared at him with running questions in his head and panic finally settled deep in his gut.

He slept with someone he doesn’t know, he let the man knot him, the guy is still here in his apartment and now he’s cooking for him.

What the fuck.

‘’W-Why are you still here?’’

Chanyeol looked at him with some eggs and bread in his hand and an arched eyebrow.

‘’Why do you think I am?’’

‘’If you think I’m sleeping with you again-‘’

‘’Oh no, I don’t think that. You _will_ beg me to do that later, I’m sure. Your heat isn’t over is it?’’ Chanyeol smirked cockily ‘’I’m not leaving until you are sated and I make sure you are okay. During that time, we can get to know each other’’

‘’WHAT’’

‘’Like you heard’’ Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders and looked through the kitchen for a pan so he could cook.

‘’Get out of my house’’

‘’Ahh… I like them feisty! Also it’s technically not a house, it’s an apartment-‘’

‘’I KNOW WHAT IS IT’’

‘’You are pretty cute, you know? I also like that mole you have on your thigh and you have a really, really nice ass-‘’ Chanyeol dodged a pillow that was thrown at him and laughed at the angry Omega in the couch who he was pretty sure couldn’t move due to his aching backside.

‘’SHUT UP!’’ Baekhyun winced as the pain in his backside flared.

‘’So round and soft, pretty cute. I think I like your thighs the most though, also today it’s going to be better since you know my name to moan-‘’ He dodged another pillow and laughed happily at the Omega who growled menacingly.

What was he going to do? Baekhyun bit his lip watching the man who kept talking nonstop. He needed to get the guy out of his place before his heat hit him again because he was sure he was going to succumb to his instincts once again.

‘’If you don’t leave my pack will shred you’’

Chanyeol shut up for a moment and arched an eyebrow.

‘’Oh really?’’

‘’Yes!’’

‘’What’s your pack name?’’

Baekhyun bit his lip for a moment looked through his apartment.

‘’Uh… dfnddsfgn’’

‘’What was that?’’ To say Chanyeol was amused wasn’t enough. The Omega was the cutest he had stumbled upon so far with his pretty brown hair and god those eyes. He was sure the Omega had no pack since he didn’t saw a tattoo anywhere in his body when he woke up.

‘’Uh- we haven’t decided a name yet!’’

‘’Okay. So, who’s the Head Alpha?’’

The Omega seemed so, so troubled and Chanyeol was in the verge of laughing again.

‘’Her name’s Taeyeon!’’ Baekhyun shouted before he could stop himself and saw Chanyeol freeze for a moment before the Alpha relaxed.

‘He knows Tae?’

The Alpha watched him intently before smirking.

‘’Taeyeon? As in Kim Taeyeon, the Head Alpha of GG? I didn’t know you belonged in a female wolves pack’’

Baekhyun sighed defeated.

‘’Also, when you try to lie at least lie with some facts. You have no tattoo, princess’’ Chanyeol finished frying the eggs and with some toasts he walked towards the Omega who looked still angry.

‘’Baekhyun’’

The Omega locked gazes with him.

‘’I’m not going to hurt you’’ Chanyeol finished with a small tilt of his lips and Baekhyun hated the way his heart speed up. The Alpha sat at his side, helping Baekhyun in a comfortable position –and ignoring the small complaints of ‘don’t touch me’- before picking a buttered toast and bringing it to Baekhyun’s lips.

‘’I rather feed you fruit but you have none around here. I’ll have to call someone to bring some’’ Chanyeol muttered more to himself than anything and Baekhyun with red blooming in his face ate quietly, deciding that the Alpha probably wasn’t as bad as he feared. He was still here with him, cooked for him and is even feeding him.

‘Well it’s going to be nice if he doesn’t open his mouth again’

They both ate in comfortable silence, Chanyeol bringing food to Baekhyun’s lips in small portions and helping the weakened Omega drink water. Once done, Chanyeol picked up everything and left it in the kitchen mentally remembering to wash them later.

‘’Are you in a pack?’’ Baekhyun whispered in a small voice, letting Chanyeol lay him down in the bed. The Alpha nodded and laid down at his side hugging him in a small embrace both staring at each other.

‘’Yes I am’’

Baekhyun expected him to ramble on about his pack but was silently wondering why the Alpha didn’t kept talking. Chanyeol sighed.

‘’Exodus. It’s my pack’s name’’

Chanyeol expected the Omega to push him or try to run away from him but he didn’t. Baekhyun blinked cutely at him, blue eyes shining in confusion.

‘’Okay?’’

‘’Y-You don’t know?’’

‘’Don’t I know what?’’

‘’The history of my pack? Who we are?’’

The Omega arched an eyebrow.

‘’Are you one of those old traditions pack with the whole ‘Omega’s are our slaves!’ propaganda?’’

Chanyeol looked horrified and Baekhyun almost laughed, hiding his smile with the soft blankets of the bed.

‘’No! Of course not. We actually have some Omega’s in the pack’’

‘’Then why do you keep looking at me like I should be freaking out? I mean yes I should because I’m letting a total stranger take care of me during my heat-‘’

‘’We are not strangers we know each other’s name’’ Baekhyun looked at him offended ‘’I don’t see how is that related to it, I still don’t know anything about you and by how you act when talking about your pack I could seriously think you are a pack of serial killers or kidnappers or-‘’

‘’We are nothing of that, I promise’’ Chanyeol snorted, trying to picture cute Tao trying to kill someone. Nah.

‘’Then?’’

‘’Alright, I’m Park Chanyeol I’m 19 and I’m the second in command in my pack’s ranks’’ Baekhyun looked rather impressed for a moment and Chanyeol’s wolf howled delighted ‘’We currently are 10 members but possibly 11 if one of my pack mates finally bonds with the Omega he’s courting’’

‘’Impressive, you guys are so many’’

‘’Well yeah, it is impressive’’ Chanyeol looked smug for a moment ‘’Maybe we could even be 12 in the future’’

Baekhyun arched an eyebrow at Chanyeol’s creepy look.

‘’Poor bastard whoevers join your pack of serial killers-‘’

Chanyeol kissed him before he could continue, dragging his tongue obscenely over Baekhyun’s lips and biting them with a small growl making the Omega whimper and move his head slightly, exposing his neck submissively.

‘’I’m not a serial killer but I’m considering keeping you to myself’’ Baekhyun tried, seriously tried to make a snarky remark but his skin tingled with the fire of his heat and the fire bloomed before his brain could even make up a word.

The Omega gasped, feeling Chanyeol’s tongue in his neck, shoulders and teeth nipping roughly then sweetly making the pain fade with his tongue back and Baekhyun squeezed his legs together in pleasure.

‘’Maybe have you here even after your heat, fucking this pretty ass of yours’’ Chanyeol purred in the Omega’s ear, hands gripping a slim waist and digging his fingers slightly in the soft flesh, satisfied at the red marks left behind ‘’Or bring you to my place and fuck you there over, and over again until you are full of my cum’’

Baekhyun whined feeling those hands squeezing his thighs and exposed more of his neck, opening his legs shamelessly giving Chanyeol a nice view of his weeping slicked hole.

‘’Would you like that, Baek?’’ The Omega nodded mind completely off of consciousness and blood pooling between his legs, moans leaving his lips in small puffs of air when Chanyeol’s fingers penetrated his entrance in a smooth go.

When those fingers curled the Omega wailed, dragging his nails sharply in Chanyeol’s biceps.

‘’Chanyeol’’ Baekhyun moaned desperately and the Alpha smirked, satisfied. God he loved that voice, so smooth and pretty and the Omega looked so wrecked already and Chanyeol swiftly pushed his cock deep inside Baekhyun moaning appreciatively at the tight heat surrounding his weeping cock.

It felt so good, like home. Baekhyun smelled so sweet, like strawberries and peaches and he felt the taste wonderfully in his tongue, around him, surrounding him in a cloud of only Baekhyun and his pretty blue eyes, of Baekhyun and his beautifully long fingers and pretty thighs squeezing his waist trying to make him go deeper. And Chanyeol absolutely adored it, entranced at how beautiful the Omega was, how he liked those little moans Baekhyun gasped when the tip of his cock touched his plush prostate.

He liked the universe of small light brown moles decorating the sweat covered pale skin but he mostly like how Baekhyun’s eyes shined in wonder at how fucking good it felt to be connected and Chanyeol had the sudden urge to bite, to claim and to make Baekhyun his and only his and make him know that those pretty eyes should only look at _him,_ at no one else and he tried to control himself but couldn’t with Baekhyun’s mouth kissing him with such an adoring touch…

His hips moved roughly in a brutal pace, desperate to mark the Omega with his cum and he couldn’t stop the image of Baekhyun’s pretty belly swollen with pups, _his_ pups, and his wolf howled delighted, almost desperate to make the image real and Chanyeol growled roughly when Baekhyun’s walls tightened around him.

Baekhyun’s body was screaming, legs shaking and hands scratching desperately when he started to feel the familiar swell of Chanyeol’s knot and he couldn’t contain the painful whine when the knot grew impossibly large and it felt so fucking good and so painful but so right. He wanted it, so bad, to be filled with Chanyeol’s cum and he found himself whining pitifully at the delicious reality of be filled with pups and his inner wolf howled happily and his pretty blue eyes shone brightly with Chanyeol’s growls echoing in his ear.

Before Chanyeol could do anything they both could regret later, he took his cock out suddenly and flipped over Baekhyun with his face in the mattress and as quickly, he penetrated the Omega in one swift motion resuming the brutal pace of their fucking.

‘ _’Chanyeol_!’’ Baekhyun screamed, feeling the knot swell even more and Chanyeol growled terrifyingly behind him and he whined high in his throat, ripping part of the sheets covering the bed with sharp nails and a scream was ripped out of his throat again once he felt Chanyeol explode inside him in warmth spurts of cum and he moaned weakly feeling his orgasm intense, running through his body from the tip of his hands to his feet and he almost fainted from the intense pleasure.

Heavy breathing echoed through the room and Chanyeol tiredly hugged Baekhyun’s immobile body in a sweet embrace before succumbing to the sweet song of sleep.

-

‘’I’m not kidding’’ Jongin shouted giving a glare to Jongdae who was still practically pissing his pants in the floor.

‘’Let me get this straight’’ Kris finally spoke up, an amused expression adorning his face ‘’Chanyeol, our Chanyeol is currently fucking his’’ he pointed a finger to an equally amused Kyungsoo ‘’Friend right now as we speak’’

‘’Yes!’’

‘’Holy shit’’ Kris cackled almost maniacally and Tao lovingly watched him.

‘’Well that probably will solve it?’’ Suho smiled, arms full with books and body relaxed ‘’We didn’t even have to set them up or anything’’

Kyungsoo laughed slightly at Jongdae’s cheerful laughter.

‘’Oh this is gold’’ He wheezed ‘’When can we meet this guy? What was his name? Boak?’’

‘’Baekhyun’’

‘’Right, right. I’m so excited to meet him’’

Kyungsoo was excited as well.

-

‘’You can’t seriously be arguing with me on this!’’ Chanyeol shouted almost angrily.

‘’Well it’s the truth!’’

‘’Deadpool is the best movie in all the fucking time what is wrong with you!’’ The Alpha roared, munching a piece of bread with a fuming Baekhyun in front of him ‘’You are being so not cute right now’’

‘’I’m always cute you abnormal dumbo!’’

‘’Oh don’t bring my ears in this!’’ Chanyeol laughed when Baekhyun smiled and both ended up laughing, food forgotten on the table. They stared at each other, the Omega still smiling cutely and Chanyeol didn’t know why his heart was thumping so fast.

It had been only 3 days since he followed Baekhyun to his apartment. They did get to know each other and Chanyeol swore that every morning he woke up next to Baekhyun he fell deeper. Baekhyun was pretty, just pretty everywhere and he was such a funny little shit. Both of them found out they shared some likings and it was fascinating how much they clicked in only three days.

The incident where he almost control and marked Baekhyun was still floating around his mind, and he realized that his wolf saw Baekhyun as his mate. He didn’t know if the Omega sensed it as well, but he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Always on top of Baekhyun’s soft brown locks or around his neck or waist, Chanyeol just wanted to make Baekhyun’s _his_.

And he had been building little courage, knowing how sudden everything was. He mentally congratulated Kai, he wasn’t sure for how long he had been courting Kyungsoo but if he felt at least a little like Chanyeol was feeling for Baekhyun then he would have to congratulate his pack mate soon.

‘’Let’s watch another movie’’ Baekhyun suddenly spoke up, slim fingers playing with Chanyeol’s messy white locks and Chanyeol nuzzled the hand, kissing it and finding himself kissing Baekhyun’s pretty fingers one by one, then his arm, shoulder, neck and then those deliciously soft pink lips. He locked gazes with the Omega who looked almost high.

‘’I like you’’

Baekhyun blinked sluggishly, still high from Chanyeol’s sweet touches and his heart started to beat rapidly. Chanyeol liked him.

_‘Do I like him?’_

Maybe. He liked Chanyeol’s hair, it looked like a cloud every morning with the sun shining over it. He liked Chanyeol’s hands that were so large and rough so unlike his, he liked how tall and goofy the Alpha was but he especially –and secretly- liked how such a big dominant Alpha was so sweet and caring with him.

_‘I do’_

Baekhyun bit his lip and lost himself in Chanyeol’s dark eyes who were waiting, shining hopefully and those large hands were rubbing his arms so softly…

‘’I think I like you too’’ Baekhyun whispered with a small smile and Chanyeol chuckled, lovingly kissing the Omega’s forehead and taking hold of his small face, pressing his lips sweetly in small kisses with Baekhyun’s own smile returning them as sweetly.

And it felt so right, so sweet like pieces who were missing clicked together and Chanyeol thought he would never get tired of seeing that sweet smile in Baekhyun’s face. And Baekhyun was craving for Chanyeol, for his body and all of him and he gave a tiny whine with the Alpha’s eyes shining in delight because yes, Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun as much.

This time it wasn’t the heat flaring, because even with flames dancing under his skin, Baekhyun loved every touch in his arms, neck, collarbone and hips. He loved to feel Chanyeol’s cock inside him, that sweet mouth painting his skin in pretty red and purple hues and he loved how Chanyeol lost himself in Baekhyun and only Baekhyun.

But what both loved the most, was how right it felt to be together. How amazing it felt to hold each other’s hands through their powerful orgasm and how sweet words were whispered against their lips with their hearts beating at the same rhythm. And Baekhyun realized that his mate was right there with him, offering him the world when Chanyeol nuzzled his neck with his teeth and with a gasp he said yes, yes because he wanted nothing more than to be his.

And their wolves howled in delight, fire flaring between them and Chanyeol’s bite at the side of his neck felt like glory and gold, and he saw the world with new eyes, not alone but with Chanyeol who looked happily even with some blood in his lips and Baekhyun kissed him, their bond shining brightly through them and feeling how happy and how sweet it felt to have found each other.

-

‘’This is Baekhyun’’ Chanyeol proudly claimed in front of his pack, holding Baekhyun’s hand with a protective and lovingly touch and the Omega was nervous but happy to know his Alpha was there ‘’My mate’’

Kris looked happy and relieved, sensing Chanyeol in a new light. The entire pack seemed to relax at the disgustingly loving stare both Chanyeol and Baekhyun shared and somehow everything was right.

Later, Baekhyun found out how Kyungsoo was a sneaky little shit who surprisingly laughed at the situation and it was so unbelievable stupid but so right and it was almost like a fairy tale were both lovers found each other and he was happy to see how the pack accepted him, Kyungsoo like a family.

Family.

It felt great, so right and he felt happier when Jongin hugged Kyungsoo in such a loving embrace and Baekhyun felt happier with Chanyeol behind him, holding him, promising a future together and with a family.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh... this is trash I'm sorry I posted it on AFF but idk how to use that site yet


End file.
